Bakuten Shoot Revolution: Bladebreakers Unite!
by AznVKai
Summary: Apart from each other, the Bladebreakers split up. Ray at China, Max at America, Daichi gone, Kai assumed dead. The rest of the Bladebreakers grew up and raised their own family, but trouble is about to begin again...what is it? Please review! (Complete)
1. All On Their Own

**_AznVKai_: I'm back again! To announce the start of a new fan fic! Here's chapter one! Enjoy!!!!**

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE NOR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!!! I JUST OWN THE MADE UP CHARACTERS!**

**Bakuten Shoot Revolution: Bladebreakers Unite!**

**Chapter 1:_ All On Our Own_**

After the Bladebreakers won their match against Team BEGA, the Bladebreakers said their farewells and all separated on their own paths to take. Ray Kon went back to China with the White Tigers while Max Tate went back to New York to live with his mom for a while. Tyson Granger, Hilary and Kenny got in touch with each other once in a while as they grew up. Daichi went back to his village to train some more. However, Kai Hiwatari was to be rumoured to be dead once he left the group. Well, I guess that's the end of the Bladebreakers or is it?

As the years passed by, the rest of the team grew up and each raised their own family without notifying each other. Little do they knew, they have to come back together to fight against a new enemy who's not only after their Bit-Beasts, but another secret that will unfold which may change their lives forever if they don't succeed...

_Thousands of years ago, many spiritual creatures called Bit-Beasts has roamed the earth. All of them fought each other for the title as Sacred Bit-Beast, but there is only room for four. After the fight, the titles were given to the Blue Dragon of Wood, Black Turtle of Rock, White Tiger of Gold, and Red Phoenix of Fire. Someday, this war will come again to test the Sacred Bit-Beasts if they can hold their title. If anyone of them lose, they lose their title and the Bit-Beast shall be destroyed along with their partners who fought at their side..._

"Ahhh!!!! I'm going to be late for school!!!!" a girl exclaimed.

"That's for sleeping in all the time, Takara," replied her mother. "Don't forget to bring your homework and lunch!"

"I won't! Thanks mom!" Takara said as she ran passed her as she took her lunch.

"Oh wait! Takara!" her mom called out.

"What did I foget?"

"Me! Remember Takara, I'm a teacher you know..."

Takara did an anime fall. "Oh yea, I forgot...hee hee..."

And she went to school with her mom.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**_AznVKai: _So, how did you like the first chapter? Sorry about you Kai fans, Kai's assumed dead. (sniff sniff) I know how much you feel, even though I'm a Kai fan...please review!!! Thanks!!!**


	2. Takara At Bakuten High

**_AznVKai: _Hope that everyone liked the last chapter, thanks for the reviews! And roll the next chapter!!!**

**_Tyson: _Dude...I heard that it deals with us in the future...**

**_Max: _Dude, will it be true?**

**_Ray:_ It's just a fan fic...**

**_Daichi: _A fan fic that deals with violence?**

**_Ray: _Dunno...**

**_Kai: _Blasted! I'm dead in the story!!!!**

**_AznVKai:_ If I tell the secret now, it's going to wreck the story...**

**_Kai:_ Great...whatever...roll the blasted chapter...**

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE NOR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!!! I JUST OWN THE MADE UP CHARACTERS!**

**Bakuten Shoot Revolution: Bladebreakers Unite!**

**Chapter 2:_ Takara At Bakuten High_**

Takara made it to school just in time before the bell has rung. "I made it here in time!" Takara exclaimed.

"That's about 0.5 minutes to being late," Diana said.

Takara did an anime fall. "Oh come on, Diana. Why do you always have to time me?"

"Oh, so that I could calculate the right moments that you come in before the bell rings," Diana explained. "Right now the average time is 1 minute to being late..."

Takara huffed out a mushroom shaped sigh and sat on her seat which was beside Diana.

"Class! Can I please have your attention!!!" the teacher announced. "There will be a new student that will be joining us."

The new student walked through the door and stood in front of the class.

"Meet Maxine Tate. Hope you guys make her feel welcomed like you always do with new students," the teacher said.

"Yes, Mrs!" replied the whole class.

"Now, sit in front of Takara, the one with the bandana..."

"Why does she always glare at me?" Takara whispered to Diana.

"It's because you sometimes sleep in class..." Diana replied.

"Shhh...she doesn't have to know that...."

"Takara Granger!!!" the teacher exclaimed.

"Yes, Mrs.?" Takara asked.

"Are you talking again?"

"No, Mrs."

"Good, I don't have to give you a detention, not like last time. Now, please listen..."

"She always do this to me! It makes me so mad!" she thought.

Maxine sat on her new seat and turned around and greeted, "Hi! I'm Maxine!"

"I'm Takara and beside me is Diana," Takara replied.

"Hey!" Diana said.

"Nice to meet you," Maxine said. "Why don't we talk more at lunch?"

"Alright then," Takara said.

At lunchtime, everyone was outside for recess. Takara, Diana and their new friend, Maxine were hanging out at the swings. "So, your dad works at a shop?" Takara asked.

"Yup, he helps my grandfather work at the beyblade shop," Maxine explained.

"Cool! I just love beyblades!!!" Takara exclaimed.

"Me too. We have to battle each other sometime."

"Yea, I'll be looking forward to that time."

"Oh look, it's Takara again with her love of those Bey-things," said a voice.

"Why can't you stop bugging me, Kiara!" Takara said. "And it's beyblades!!!"

Kiara walked up to Takara and friends. She asked, "So, another person with a love of those beyblades..."

"Very funny, you wouldn't understand anyways," Takara said, "because you're the rich girl!!!"

"Yep! That's right!"

"Who's she?" Maxine whispered to Takara.

"Oh, she's Kiara. She's a 10th grader that thinks that beyblades stink," Takara explained.

"Well, maybe if you tried to blade, you'll find out that it's alright," Maxine said.

"Yea, right. Like that's going to happen..." Kiara said as she brushed her hair aside.

"Cut it out, Kiara," replied a voice. "You know dad said to not pick on other people."

"I'm just having some fun, Kyle," Kiara replied as she turned around and saw her twin brother behind her.

"You're lucky that you'ore older," Kyle said. "Or else, I could've told on you..."

"Yes, I'm lucky..."

"The bell's going to ring, let's go..."

"Alright then, brother! Goodbye Takara!!!"

She walked away with her brother.

"Gosh, Kiara gives me the nerves these days!" Takara said. "It makes me want to teach her a lesson on beyblading..."

"So, Kiara doesn't like to beyblade, but what about her brother?" Maxine asked.

"Oh, Kyle? He's a nice guy in a way compared to Kiara, but I'm not sure if he blades..." Takara replied.

"Well, let's go in line before the teachers come out," Diana said.

After school, Takara walked home after she dropped off Diana at her place. She dropped her bag and fell on her bed. "Today was a hard day," Takara said to herself.

"Hey Takara," said a voice as the door opened.

"Dad! How's work?" Takara asked after she stood up to see her father at the door.

"It's fine. How's school?"

"There's a new student that joined our class. Her name is Maxine and she also loved to beyblade, just like me."

"Awesome, I guess the sport of beyblading is still popular even now..."

"Is beyblading popular when you're young?"

"Of course! It reminds me of the good old times." He took out a picture frame out of Takara's drawer and glance at the photo as Takara took a look beside him.

"What's the photo of?" Takara asked.

"Oh, my friends and I...together as a beyblading team," her dad explained. "We were once the beyblade world champion team..."

"Wow, that must be awesome..."

"Yea, the good times...it went on for 3 years in a row after that first victory..."

"But why didn't you continue that victory win streak?"

"It was when the whole team split up and I never got any contact with them ever since..."

"That's sad..."

"It's alright..I still hope to see them again someday..."

"Yeah, I hope so too...and also meet them..."

Somewhere else farther away from Takara's, the twins, Kiara and Kyle had just silently walked home from school. Kiara opened the door and got in whle her brother walked in and shut the door behind him. "Mom! We're home!!!" Kyle called out.

"Oh, hi you two," greeted their mom. "How's school?"

"Boring as usual!" Kiara said coldly as she walked passed her.

"Kiara! Don't say such things!"

"Humph! I don't care! So, stop asking questions and leave me alone!!!"

She walked into her room and slammed the door.

"Don't worry, mom, she'll get around," Kyle said as he comfort her.

"Thanks Kyle, but as each day passes, she becomes more careless everyday," his mother said. "And the worse part is that she doesn't bother to speak with her own father. She doesn't think he even exsist!"

"She has to talk to him eventually, I just know it!"

"I hope so, Kyle, I hope so..."

During the night when everyone is sleeping, the father woke up to get a glass of water in the kitchen. He opened the door, walked through the hall, walked down the spiral stairs, passed the corridors and into the kitchen. He stopped and saw his daughter, who was getting a glass of milk. "Hey Kiara," he said.

Kiara turned around and walked passed him.

"So, like the silent treatment, right?" he asked.

Kiara stopped walking and then replied, "Go to sleep..."

She continued walking into her room.

He sighed. "Kiara, Kiara, Kiara, you wonder me sometimes..." he thought to himself.

He finished drinking his glass of water and went back to his room, got comfortable and went to sleep.

It was when a light glowed in his drawer. It caused the whole room to shine.

The same thing happened to 5 other peopled in the same area, Tokyo.

"So, the war has finally begun again!" replied a Bit-Beast.

"We have to make sure that the sacred Bit-Beasts doesn't reclaim their title again!" said another.

"This time, it would be different."

"Yea, let the battles begin!"

"But first, a little adjustment to get the Bits more worried of."

"Yep, go ahead."

"Faith of Darkness!"

"Now, the Bits will worry..."

"More worried about the humans to be exact!"

Back at Kiara's place in her father's room, a spirit appeared out of an object in the drawer. It was in a form of a phoenix. "War has begun," she thought. She took a glance at her master, who was sleeping quietly. "Hmmm...the Bit-Beasts must have used their powers to get our partners in danger...they'll be in for trouble this time for messing with me!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**_AznVKai: _Long chapter...faints...**

**_Tyson: _Ok...**

**_Max: _What's happening next?**

**_Ray: _Find out in the next chapter!!!**

**_Everyone: _Kai!!!!!**

**_Kai: _And please review and thank you...**


	3. Morning Results

**_AznVKai_: Wow, I'm excited to roll the next chapter!!!**

**_Kai_: I have a bad feeling about it...**

**_AznVKai_: Don't worry...it's doesn't mean that it deals with....**

**Everyone covers AznVKai's mouth.**

**_Tyson:_ Let's just roll the next chapter...and she says thanks for the reviews!!!!**

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE NOR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!!! I JUST OWN THE MADE UP CHARACTERS!**

**Bakuten Shoot Revolution: Bladebreakers Unite!**

**Chapter 3: _Morning Results_**

****"Ahh!!! Hilary! Come here!!!!" Takara's father yelled to start the morning off.

Takara and her mom opened the door and asked, "What is it?"

Hilary gasped and fainted. Luckily, Takara caught her just in time before she fell to the floor. Takara placed her on the couch to rest.

"What happened to you dad?" Takara asked.

"Dunno, but I'm a teen now," her father replied.

"Do you know what happened?"

"Don't think so, but let's blade then!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure. I bet I could beat you in 5 minutes!"

"Ok, you're on!!!"

Meanwhile, in a chinese family home in Tokyo, there was some shock also. "Rei Ling! Mariah!!!" replied the chinese teen with long hair that's tied as a long ponytail.

"Ray!" Mariah exclaimed. "What happened to you?"

"Dunno, but I think I'm not the only person that has turned back into a teen..." Ray replied.

"So, what do we do now?" Rei Ling asked.

"Ray," said a voice that echoed the room.

"Driger? Is it you?" Ray asked.

"Yes, now listen carefully," replied his Bit. "I want you to reunite with the Bladebreakers again..."

"It's been so long...how do I contact them? They might have moved somewhere else..."

"Don't worry, go to where everyone usually gathers..."

"Now, what would that be?" Rei Ling asked.

"At a the park," Ray replied.

Ray went to his souvenir box and opened the lid. In there was ribbons, marbles, pictures and a beyblade. He took it out along with his launcher and ripcord. He took a glance at the blade and smiled. "It's time to go back in action!" Ray exclaimed. "Are you coming Mariah?"

"Sorry, I have to watch over the house, but good luck!" Mariah replied. "You could take Rei Ling with you..."

"Alright then, by Mariah!" Ray said.

"Bye mom!" Rei Ling said as they both left the house.

Mariah sighed. "Now I get to watch my favourite cartoon show, Tokyo Mew Mew!!!"

Meanwhile at Maxine's house, Maxine was doing her homework when she got poked by someone. "BOTHA!"

Maxine turned around and jumped. "Dad?" she asked.

"Hi Maxine!" replied the teen with a kawaii smile.

"What happened to you?"

"Don't know, but I'm feeling hypa right now!"

Max grabbed Maxine by the arm.

"Come one! I want to go outside to the park to have some fresh air!" her father said.

"Ok then, dad. Slow down!!!" Maxine said as the both of them went out of the house.

**NOTE: EVERYONE IS IN G-REVOLUTION OUTFITS!!!!!**

**END OF CHAPTER**

**_AznVKai: _How's the chapter?**

**_Tyson: _Great! We're teens again!!!!**

**_Max: _Now I don't have to feel so old...**

**_Ray_: Yea...**

**_AznVKai_: Well, wait for the next chapter by remembering to review!!!!**


	4. Battle to Meet

**_AznVKai_: Now, another chapter is on!!!!**

**_Tyson:_ Yea! What's happening next?**

**_Max:_ Shh...you have to wait!**

**_Tyson_: Oh yea...sorry...**

**_AznVKai_: Roll the next chapter and enjoy! Oh yea! Thanks for the reviews!**

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE NOR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!!! I JUST OWN THE MADE UP CHARACTERS!**

**Bakuten Shoot Revolution: Bladebreakers Unite!**

**Chapter 4: Battle to Meet**

Takara and her father went to the park to have sometime alone without being disturbed. "3...2...1...LET IT RIP!!!!" they both counted down and launched their blades into the stadium.

"Attack Draga!!!!" Takara exclaimed.

"Go Dragoon!!!" Tyson yelled.

Both blades went head on the attack. Tyson's blade got pushed back. Tyson saw Takara smirking. "Not bad, eh?" she asked.

"Not bad," Tyson admitted, "but not good enough! Dragoon! Attack again!!!!"

"What?"

Tyson's blade spun around Takara's blade so fast that it caused a tornado which got her blade to fly out of the stadium.

"Awww...I lost," Takara said in defeat as Tyson's blade got back in his hand.

"Don't worry Takara," Tyson said as she looked up at him. "At least you got me worried there for a moment..."

She smiled. "Yea, really?"

"Yup, with more practice, you could become the next world champ!"

They both laughed and giggled, until 3 beyblades came out of nowhere and attacked them. Tyson and Takara ducked for cover. The blades got back into 3 people's hands as they appeared around them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Tyson demanded to ask.

All of them just evil laughed.

"Answer me!!!"

One of them finally replied, "We're here to battle against your Bit-Beast and you!"

"Challenge us now, or you shall perish!" said the second person.

"Let's do this!" said the third as all of them prepared to launch their blades.

"Alright then, bring it on!" Tyson exclaimed as he prepared to launch his.

Takara prepared to launch hers. "Dad, I'm going to help!"

Tyson nodded in agreement.

All of them counted, "3...2...1...LET IT RIP!!!!!"

All of their blades are launched to the ground.

"Takara! Be careful!!! This battle is not like the battles in the stadium!!!" Tyson warned.

"Alright, Draga attack!!!" she commanded.

Their opponents did a fancy move and chanted, "Since you've been stubborn," said one of them.

"You shall feel the wrath of us," said the second.

"Now we shall summon, Lune, Sun and Puff!" exclaimed the third.

Their Bit-Beasts were summoned.

"Lune, Sun and Puff?" Takara repeated in confusion. "What kind of names are those?"

"Lune for moon, Sun for sun and Puff for clouds, right?" Tyson joked.

"I guess," Takara said with a giggle. "I summon Draga!!!!"

Draga appeared. She was a Bit-Beast dragon that looked similar to Dragoon, but she has dragon wings.

"Dragoon!!!" Tyson exclaimed.

The Bit-Beast responded to its master and appeared with a roar.

"Dragoon attack!!!"

Dragoon attack with force, but was easily overpowered by the other Bits.

Tyson grunted with frustration. "Dragoon, hold on..."

"Draga!!! It's up to us, Wind Breeze!!!" Takara exclaimed.

Draga made a gust of wind that pushed away some of the blades back.

"We might as well get rid of the girl first," said the third.

"Sure," agreed the other two.

They all exclaimed, "Triforce attack!!!"

The three blades surrounded Draga. They triple attacked her and got Takara's blade shot out and stopped spinning on the ground.

"Oh no!!" Takara exclaimed.

Tyson growled. "You'll pay! Dragoon! Galaxy Storm!!!"

Dragoon attacked by using his tornado attack. Even with that attack, the three blades still overpowered Dragoon.

"What do I do now?" Tyson thought to himself. "They're too strong..."

"LET IT RIP!!!!" yelled a voice as a blade appeared out of the bushes. The blade attacked the other blades to defend Dragoon.

Tyson turned around and saw Ray walking up to him. "Ray!!!"

"Hey Tyson," he replied with a smile. "Long time no see, eh?"

"Yea, let's battle!!"

"Go Driger!!!!" Ray called out.

The white tiger Bit appeared and gave out a roar.

"Driger! Gatling Claw!!!!"

"Dragoon! Galaxy Storm!!!"

Both Bit-Beasts attacked with force.

"Counterattack, Lune!!!" said the first.

"Sun!" the second exclaimed.

"Puff!!!!" called out the third.

"Lune, Sun and Puff?" Ray said in confusion. "What kind of names are those?"

"I'll answer that, lame..." Tyson replied.

The three blades counterattacked Dragoon and Driger.

Ray and Tyson gasped.

Rei Ling came and saw Takara. She walked up to her and asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yea thanks," Takara replied.

"Go! Get'em dad!!!"

"You too, dad!!!"

Tyson and Ray are having some trouble against the three bladers.

"Now, it's time!" said the first.

"To crush you," the second continued.

"Eclispe momentum!!!" they all exclaimed.

The three blades formed as one and attacked for the two blades.

"Oh no!!!" Ray and Tyson exclaimed.

"LET IT RIP!!!" a voice exclaimed.

Another blade appeared and defended the both of them. It was when Max and Maxine arrived.

"Maxine!" Takara exclaimed.

"Takara!" she replied as she ran up to her and Rei Ling.

"Max!!!" Ray and Tyson exclaimed.

"You forgot to call me in!" Max joked. "Go Draciel!!!"

Draciel appeared with a roar.

"Now, let's do this together!" Tyson declared as Max and Ray responded with a nod. "Galaxy Turbo Twister!!!"

"Gatling Maximum Claw!!!!" Ray exclaimed.

"Aqua Shield!!!" Max exclaimed.

The three Bit-Beasts all attacked with everything they got and won the battle by destroying their blades.

"Yes! We won!!!" Tyson cheered.

The three people ran away.

They got their blades back in their hands.

Then, Max body slammed Ray and Tyson to the ground.

"Ouch! Max!!!" Tyson said.

"You're pulling my hair!" Ray exclaimed.

Max giggled. "Sorry Ray..."

They all got up and the girls joined them.

"You were great!" Takara exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Maxine said.

"And cool...." Rei Ling said.

"Awww....it was no problem..." Tyson said. "Let's go to my place to explain what's going on..."

At Tyson's dojo, Tyson exclaimed, "What? You guys never told me that you had a daughter!!!"

"I wasn't notifyed either," Max said.

"Ditto," Ray said. "Anyways, this is my daughter Rei Ling."

Rei Ling bowed down and said, "Hi! It's nice to meet you all!"

"Mine's is Maxine," Max said.

"Hi!" she said with a smile.

"And Takara is my daughter," Tyson said.

"Yup, that's me!" Takara said as she wink one eye.

"Well, that's it for the introductions," Ray said.

"The Bladebreakers are back together!" Tyson said. "All we need is to reunite with Daichi!"

"You mean boso! Tyson!" Hilary yelled from the kitchen.

Tyson did an anime fall. "Yea whatever..."

"If only all of us are here..." Ray said sadly as he looked at the window that leads to the great outdoors.

"What do you mean?" Tyson asked.

"Something happened to Kai..."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**_Tyson: _What? Stopped at the interesting part again?**

**_AznVKai: _Yup!**

**_Tyson: _I want to know what happened to Kai!!!!**

**_AznVKai: _You'll find that out in the next chapter....please review!!!! Thanks!**


	5. The 4th Member Reunites!

**_AznVKai_: Wow...I never expected so many demands to update this chapter...oh well, here it is!!!**

**_Tyson_: That took a while...**

**_Ray_: Yea...It was getting to the good part...**

**_Max_: To see if Kai is really dead in the story...**

**_Kai:_ Don't even think about it....**

**_AznVKai_: Don't worry...let's see what this chapter has to say...and thanks for the reviews!!!**

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE NOR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!!!!! JUST THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP...**

**Bakuten Shoot Revolution: Bladebreakers Unite!!!**

**Chapter 5: The 4th member reunites!**

"If only all of us are here..." Ray said sadly as he looked at the window that leads to the great outdoors.

"What do you mean?" Tyson asked.

"Something happened to Kai..."

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"I heard about it too," Max agreed. "Once we first split up, Kai had disappeared and people say that he was never found again."

"That's only a bunch of rumours Max!!!"

"Sorry Tyson, even the news says he's dead..."

Tyson punched the wooden floor. "Blast! How come I'm the only one to be told last?"

"Because you're told last?" Max asked.

"Very funny...but really, Kai knows how to stay alive!"

"But Tyson, we can't mess with what has already happened..." Ray said.

"I won't believe that he's dead!!!!" Tyson yelled out.

"But Mr.Granger like my dad said," Rei Ling replied. "Kai is dead. The society knows that!"

"I still won't believe it!!!"

"Awww...Tyson. You're not the only one that's having a bad time," Max said as he tried to comfort him. "We also feel sad about Kai's loss..."

Everyone was silent for a while.

"Well, we could go to the park to cool off a bit," Takara suggested. "It helps me..."

"Yea, some fresh air will do," Tyson agreed. "Let's go..."

Nearby the river where many people find a lot of kids playing with their beyblades, Takara exclaimed, "Cool! Beyblading is really popular!!!"

"I could see why," her father replied. "Right you guys?"

"Yup!" Max agreed.

"Looks like you're feeling better Tyson," Ray said.

"Yea!!! Makes me want to show my stuff!!!" Tyson exclaimed.

"It's definately amazing how the sport is world wide," Maxine said.

"Yea," Rei Ling agreed.

"Ah ha!!!! I found you Tyson!!!" exclaimed a voice.

"Don't tell me who I think it is..." Tyson said.

Everyone looked up and saw a person on a branch of a tree.

"Oh great, it's Daichi!!!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Yup, that's me!" he said. "What? You're also turned into a teen?"

"No duh!!!"

Daichi crashed onto the floor because the tree branch broke. Everyone sweatdropped. Ray sighed. "That's the same old Daichi..." he said.

Daichi got up and ran up to the others. "And I thought that I was the only one..."

"There there Daichi," Ray said.

"Not funny!!!!"

He ran in front of Tyson. "I challenge you to a match!!!"

Tyson did an anime fall. "For the last time Daichi, you can't beat me..."

"But this time it is going to be different!!!!"

"Now when did I heard that from you...TOO MUCH!!! I'm telling you! I won't beyblade yet!!!! Not at this time!!!"

They started to fight while everyone sighed.

"Cut it out dad!" Takara yelled.

They both stopped for a while.

"What is it Takara?" Tyson asked.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Daichi...the boso of the group..."

"Hey! I'm Daichi Sumeragi! I'm the next best to Tyson!"

"No!!! Of course not!!!!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"AM TOO!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!!"

"NOT!!!"

"TOO!!"'

"NOT!!!"

"NOT!!"

"TOO!!!"

"See...we agree..."

"What? Hey!! That's not fair Tyson!!!"

"Man...why don't you guys stop fighting?" Max asked.

"If you want to settle it, then do it in the dish..." Ray suggested.

"Fine!!!" they both yelled.

"Well, look what we have here...It's Takara and Maxine with a bunch of nobodies!" exclaimed a voice.

"Oh great...it's Kiara...What do you want?" Takara said as Kiara walked over to her.

"Oh, just seeing what you're up to and I guess you have more of those bey-thing believers..." she said. "A bunch of kids game!"

"Hey! That's not nice to say!!!" Rei Ling said.

"Oh, hi Rei Ling from that other grade 9 class..."

"You don't say that to my friends! And it's beyblades!!!"

Kiara smirked. "Heh, why should I bother staying here? I had to make sure I don't get beyblade cuties..."

"There you are Kiara!!!" said a voice.

"Oh, hi Kyle..."

"Don't tell me that you're picking on Takara again..."

"Of course, I need some entertainment..."

"Mom says to go home now. It's my turn to have some free time after doing my chores..." Kyle said.

"Alright then, have fun!!!"

Kiara left them behind.

"She definately has problems! I'm going to teach her a lesson!" Tyson said as Ray, Max and Daichi grabbed him by the arms and legs.

"Tyson! She's not worth the time right now!!!" Ray said.

"Yea! Ray's right!!!" Max agreed.

Tyson stopped.

Kyle bent over and said, "Sorry about my sister's behaviour...she's not good at socializing..."

"It's alright," Max said. "There's no problem here..."

Kyle nodded. "Yea..."

He turned to Takara, Rei Ling and Maxine. "So, how are you guys?"

"We're fine, thank you," Takara replied.

"So, why aren't you hanging out with your sister?" Rei Ling asked.

"Oh, she's always causing trouble for others and for me..She doesn't care about anyone, even my mom and dad....she wouldn't listen...sometimes it makes me wonder if she will ever be nice just like when she was little..." he explained.

"That's harsh dud..." Tyson said.

"Yea," Max agreed.

"Takara, aren't these guys the Bladebreakers?" Kyle asked.

"Uhhh...why did you ask that?" Takara asked.

"Aren't they suppose to be grown up?"

"Uhhh....yea...they somehow turned back into teens...Tyson is actually my father..."

"Mine's is Max," Maxine said.

"And Ray is my father," Rei Ling said.

"Cool...you're considered lucky to have one of the Bladebreakers as your father..." Kyle stated.

"I guess..." the three girls said.

"What about you?" Max asked.

"Oh...my dad seems to spend most of his time either going out or in his room mostly..." Kyle said. "I also sometime worry if he wants to spend time with the family..."

"Ohh...."

"Takara!!!" exclaimed a voice as 2 figures was coming her way.

"Diana!!!" Takara exclaimed.

"Chief!!!" Tyson, Max, Ray and Daichi exclaimed.

They ran up to them.

"You too guys?" Kenny asked.

"Yea," they agreed.

"What's going on, Diana?" Maxine asked.

"Well, there's a bunch of Bit-Beasts that are attacking each other at the school!" she exclaimed.

"Bit-Beasts?" everyone exclaimed.

"Let's go check it out!!!" Tyson said.

"Yea," everyone agreed.

Everyone went ahead of Kyle who stood there. Then, he took out his cell phone and dialed a number. He held it up to his ear and heard. "Hello?"

"Kiara! I think there's something going on at the school! I'm going to check it out!" he replied.

"Yea whatever...I'm not coming..."

"Alright then..."

He hung up the phone, put it back in his pocket and went to the school.

Meanwhile at Kiara's place, she hung up the phone and thought to herself, "Hmmm...I better follow Kyle...who knows, there maybe adventure over there...."

She left the house.

By the time she shut the door, someone was at the corner of the hall, leaning against it while crossing his arms and his eyes closed. He heard the conversation between Kiara and Kyle.

He opened his eyes. "Hmm...I had a feeling...that I have to be there..." he thought.

He took a glance at his beyblade when he took it out of his pocket.

"Don't even think about it...they don't need you..."

He whispered. "Of course they don't..."

He went back to his room.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**_AznVKai: _There goes another chapter...**

**_Tyson: _Man...I wonder who's the mysterious stalker?**

**_Ray: _Well...we'll find that out maybe in the next chapter....**

**_AznVKai: _Yup and please review!!! Thanks!!! **


	6. Captain, Kai Hiwatari Returns

**_AznVKai_: Sorry for not updating...I was busy brainstorming other ideas for my other fan fics...I'm starting to become more numb...hehe...anyways, thanks for the reviews and let's continue on the next chapter!!!!**

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE NOR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!!!!! JUST THE CHARACTERS I MADE UP...**

**Bakuten Shoot Revolution: Bladebreakers Unite!!!**

**Chapter 7: Captain, Kai Hiwatari Returns**

The red majestic phoenix gave out a screech while the winds caused the leaves to rustle in the trees. A long white scarf with two ends are blowing to the wind's direction as the Bladebreakers saw their team captain, who was assumed dead, is back again. They watch the captain on the pole of the fence. "Dranzer attack!!!!" he commanded.

Dranzer attacked the Bit-Beasts.

"Well, you guys...aren't you suppose to attack?" He asked.

Tyson smiled. "It's nice to have you back Kai..."

"Whatever..."

Ready?"

"Yeah," the rest of them nodded. All the members imitated their Bit-Beast's moves.

"Dragoon! Galaxy Exploding Wind Bullet!!!" Tyson yelled.

"Strata Dragoon! Spike Saw!!!" Daichi exclaimed.

"Draciel! Aqua Shield!!!" Max yelled out.

"Driger! Gatling Maximum Claw!!!" Ray commanded.

"Dranzer! Blazing Gigs Zan!!!!" Kai yelled out.

The Bit-Beasts attacked their opponents and defeated all 15 of them by teaming up against them.

"Alright!!!!" everyone cheered. "They won!!!"

Everyone got their blades back in their hands. Tyson, Ray, Daichi and Max walked back to the others.

"Dad, are you alright?" Takara asked.

"I'm fine..and we totally kicked butt out there!!!" Tyson exclaimed.

"But I don't see the reason why they would likely all team up against our Bit-Beasts instead of each other..." Ray said.

"Well, it doesn't really matter at all...as long as we work together and cream them...."

Tyson smiled while he looked at the side of the fence. "Hey Kai, why don't you join us?"

Kai shook his head. "No thanks...I have things to do..." he replied while his eyes are closed.

"Are you sure Kai?" Max asked. "It's been a while, and we've been wondering what happened to you..."

"The past is nothing to talk about Max...besides...you don't need to know..."

Kai jumped down from the fence and onto the ground. Then, he started walking away when Tyson grabbed his scarf.

"Kai!" He called while the teen stopped and listened. "Please...we really missed you..."

"Tyson...I told you...things can't be what they use to be..."

"But Kai..."

"No buts, Tyson...."

Tyson jerked back and took a glance at the floor.

"Alright then Kai....have it your way..."

The teen thought about them for a while. Then, he sighed and then turned around.

It was when Kiara purposely tripped him.

The teen fell to the floor while Kiara stood there snickering at him.

"Kiara!!!! That's rude!" Kyle said.

"It doesn't matter...I just feel like doing that..." she replied in a cold tone.

It was when Kai quickly tripped her which caused her to fall onto the ground as the team captain stood up again while brushing the dirt off his clothes.

"Ouuuu....now that otta hurt..." Tyson said.

"Humph...she deserved it..." Kai stated.

She got up again and walked up to his face.

"How dare you trip me!" she yelled.

"For your information, you started it..." Kai said.

"I'm suppose to be the only one that's excellent at tripping people!!!!"

Kai sighed. "Whatever...a totally different story when I'm around..."

"Yea right!"

Kai nodded.

"Grrrr...." she said.

"Man, Kai's really pissing her..." Max whispered to Daichi.

"Yea..."

"Shut up shorty!!!!" she yelled.

"Why I otta..." he said while the others grabbed Daichi by the arms.

"She's not worth bothering..." Kai said.

"What?"

She tried to punch Kai, but Kai blocked it.

"Grrr..."

"Ouch...Kiara are you alright?" Takara asked.

"Leave me alone!!! I can take on this loser!" Kiara said.

"Calling others a loser really says that you are one underneath..."

"Argh! That's it!!!"

She charged at Kai, but Kai walked to the others and she missed him without Kai knowing.

"Kai..." Tyson said. "Did you know you got her pissed?"

"Hmmm...yea, I guess..." he replied.

Kiara was about to attack Kai again when Kyle grabbed her by the arms.

"Let me go Kyle!!!" Kiara yelled.

"Hold up sis! Have you ever wondered why he looks like us?" Kyle said.

She stopped and took a better look at him.

"Wait a minute! He's a wannabe!!!"

Kai sweatdropped. "I'm not..."

"Yes you are!!!"

"I'm telling you...I'm not!" he said while his tone got louder.

In the background, everyone sweatdropped as the two fight. "Kyle, you're right...Kai does look like you two..." Kenny said.

"I told ya, but how?" Kyle said.

"Hmmm...maybe Kai's not telling us something..." Tyson said while he got curious.

"Dad's scary when he thinks of these ideas..." Takara said.

"Yeah," Maxine agreed.

Tyson walked up to Kai. "Kai?" he asked.

Kiara and Kai stopped arguing for a moment.

"What is it Tyson?" Kai asked.

Tyson smirked at him. "Don't tell me that you never told us about..."

Kai punched him on the head.

"Owww..."

"Of course not!!!" Kai yelled. "You know me Tyson...I won't do that..."

"Right...then tell me why do they Kyle and Kiara look like you?"

Tyson glared at Kai.

The teen closed his eyes while sweatdropping in the back of his head.

"Maybe it's because some people looks like others that's all...." he replied.

"You're lying Kai...."

"I'm not Tyson!"

"Right...I could tell..."

"Ah ha...right..."

"What do you two mean?" Kiara asked.

"Oh, I think he's your father..." Tyson replied with a smile.

"No, he's not!!!!" Kiara yelled. "My dad is more of a loser than he is!!!"

"Why thank you..." Kai said.

"See Kai? You proved my point!" Tyson exclaimed. "You're Kiara's and Kyle's father!"

Kai punched him again.

"That's for making me blow my top..." Kai yelled.

"What? He can't be my father!!!" Kiara yelled. "He doesn't like to play with those bey-things!"

"That's what you think...beyblading is my life...and that's the reason why you and Kyle could see a think beyblades are pretty cool.." Kyle said.

"What? Not you too Kyle!!!" Kiara exclaimed.

"Too bad, Kiara...but mom also likes beyblades too..." Kai stated.

Kiara did an anime fall. "What? Even mom?"

Kai and Kyle nodded.

Kiara sighed. "Why I'm the only one?"

"Don't worry...you'll like them eventually..." Kai said while giving a faint smile. "I guarentee that..."

"Right, like I will..." Kiara said. "I'll tell you! I won't like them!!!!"

"Anyways, let's go to my place!" Tyson exlcaimed.

Everyone started walking there.

By the time they got there, Hilary saw them coming. "Hey you guys!" she greeted.

"Hey Hilary!!!!" Tyson replied back at her.

"Ouuu...Tyson, why don't you go back to your girlfriend?" Kai said while teasing him.

"Not funny Kai!!!!"

Kai snickered.

"Oh hi, spy..." Hilary said.

Kai did an anime fall.

"It's Kai..."

"Whatever...I still think you're a spy..."

He sighed.

"Let's go inside and have something to eat..." Ray said.

"Yea," everyone agreed.

"It's nice to have the whole team back together again," Max said.

"Yea," Kenny agreed. "The whole team...along with their descendants..."

They all went inside Tyson's dojo.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**_AznVKai: _Sorry for the boring chapter if you thought it was...I didn't really have any problem in this chapter...anyways, if you don't mind, I'm asking for an idea that will happen to them for the next chapter. If you want to tell me, you could add the idea in the review....thanks!!!! Remember to review!!!**


	7. The Upcoming Exam

**_AznVKai_: Hi again!!!! I'm back with another chapter!!! Well, just to tell you in the last chapter, one of the sentences in there was typed wrong. So, sorry about the confusion and please I'm not perfect...anyways, thanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter!!!!**

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE NOR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!!!! JUST THE MADE UP ONCES....**

**Bakuten Shoot Revolution: Bladebreakers Unite!!!**

**Chapter 8: The Upcoming Exam**

The whole gang was inside the dojo, waiting for Hilary to bring some snacks to eat. "It's been definately a long while since we last visited here, isn't it Ray?" Max asked.

"Yea, that's right..." Ray replied. "Reminds me of the old times..."

"Dad, so all of you hang out here at Mr. Granger's house?" Rei Ling asked.

"Yup, that's right..."

"Yep, it makes me fell special and friendly around here," Tyson added.

Kai sighed. "And I thought he let us come over just to help him do his homework..."

"Not funny Kai!!!!" Tyson exclaimed while everyone laughed.

"Hey you guys!" Hilary said as she got a tray of snacks in her hands. "Here's some snacks!"

"Thanks a lot Hilary!" Tyson said while he, Daichi and Takara took a brownie.

Daichi and Takara took a bite and said, "Mmmm...it's good..."

"Thanks," Hilary said with a smile. "I made it..."

Ray and Rei Ling took some cookies while Max and Maxine took a nutri bar. Kenny and Diana was too busy to eat because they were organizing the files in the lab top. Kyle and Kiara, however, were staring at each other for a box of Pocky between them. They both grabbed the box and started fighting over it.

"It's mine!" Kiara said.

"I saw it first!!!" Kyle argued.

"I did!"

"No, I did!!!"

"Oh yea!!!"

"Yea!!!"

Everyone sweatdropped as they saw the twins fight.

"Wow, I never knew that they would like Pocky so much," Takara said.

"Me either," Maxine agreed.

"I wonder why they like it so much," Daichi wondered.

It was when Kai spoke. "You two stop fighting!"

They both stopped and listened.

"You know there's two bags in there. Why don't you be nice and share?"

"No!!!" they exclaimed.

They went back to fighting.

Kai crossed his arms and closed his eyes while he had a mad symbol on on his head.

"What are you going to do now Kai?" Tyson asked.

He stood up and then grabbed the Pocky box from the twins.

"Hey!!!" they complained. "Not fair dad!!!"

"Well, it's too bad!" he said. "You can't have it since you're arguing too much..."

"What are you going to do about it?" Kiara asked. "You don't know about Pocky..."

"You mean the melted chocolate on a crunchy breadstick?" Kai replied with a smirk.

Kiara's and Kyle's jaws went open. They were surprised that their own father know about it.

"But, how did you know?" Kyle asked.

"Yea," Kiara agreed.

Kai opened the box, then opened a bag, took out a Pocky stick and replied, "Hmmm...maybe it's because I knew about it when I was really young..."

He tempted them by eating a Pocky stick in front of their faces.

"Awww...dad!!!" the twins pleaded. "Please..."

"No thanks, get your own..." Kai replied as he sat back down to his seat and continued to eat the Pocky.

"I guess we now know how Kiara and Kyle like Pocky so much," Tyson said.

"Yea, from Kai," Daichi replied while laughing.

Kai punched him on the head.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?"

"Because you were making fun of me and my love of Pocky..." he said. "Now leave us alone!"

"Gosh, he makes it a big deal..."

"Well, it is..."

Everyone sweatdropped as Kai gave an evil glare.

"Now, don't even think about it..." he replied.

"Kai's scary when he's doing these things..." Max said.

"Yea," Ray agreed.

During the night, the Bladebreakers came into the big room to find all of their children studying. "What's going on here?" Tyson asked.

"I just remembered that all of us are suppose to be studing for the upcoming exam that occurs tomorrow," Takara replied as she continued to read through her notes.

"Which exam?" Max asked.

"The one that checks how were doing in progress in high school," Maxine replied.

"So, it's for all grades," Ray said.

"Yep, even the twins have to study..." Rei Ling replied.

"I don't need to study," Kiara said as she put her hands behind her head as she lyed down on the floor.

"But sis, we need to..." Kyle said.

"Oh shut up..."

Kai yanked her ear. She stood up as her father stayed in once place as his eyes are closed while tugging her ear. She cried out loud, "Ouch!!! Why are you pulling my ear?"

Kai let go of her ear and replied, "Because you need to study and you were saying bad language in front of Kyle..."

"It's just shut up..."

"You're not even allowed to say those things..."

"But Kai, don't you swear part of the time too?" Daichi asked.

Kai punched him on the head.

"Ouch!!!"

"Well, thanks a lot BAKA!"

Kai took some books and slammed it on the floor.

"Well, Kiara...I got a better idea...if you study and do well in the exam, I'll give you a Pocky box..." Kai said.

"Alright!!!!" Kiara exclaimed. "But 3 boxes..."

"Fine, my final offer 2..."

"DEAL!"

Kiara opened her books and started studying.

"But dad, don't I get some too?" Kyle complained.

"Fine then..."

"Alright! Back to studying..."

"Wow Kai, I never knew taking care of your children was easy..." Tyson said.

"Whatever...you just have to find their likes and dislikes..." Kai replied.

The next day, Takara, Maxine, Rei Ling, Diana and Kiara were waiting outside for Kyle, who was still sleeping. "Did Kyle woke up yet?" Tyson asked.

"Nope, it's not like him..." Rei Ling said.

"Maybe he had an accident..." Kiara teased.

"Kiara..." Kai warned. "Don't say such things..."

"Why don't you check on him Kai?" Max said.

"Alright then..."

Kai got inside and checked on Kyle.

"Kyle?" he asked. "Are you awake yet?"

"Dad," Kyle replied, "I think I'm sick..."

Kai sat next to him and felt his forehead.

"You are sick..." Kai stated. "You have to stay home..."

"But I'm fine..."

"No...I don't want you to go to school and then faint there..."

"But..."

"No buts...even on the day of the exam, you have to stay home before you...."

Kyle ran to the washroom and threw up.

"Vomit..." Kai said as he finished his sentence.

He sighed and then Kyle got out of the washroom.

"Now...stay home and rest...while I try to work things out..."

"But...dad..."

Kai knocked him out.

"That's better..."

He went back outside and joined with the others.

"So..." Tyson said.

"He's too sick to go..." Kai said. "He's staying home..."

"What are we going to do?" Rei Ling asked.

"Kyle has to do the test..." Maxine said. "His teacher even said no postphones..."

They all thought for a moment until Tyson got an idea.

"Hey!!! I know! Kai could take the test for him!!!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Yea!!!" everyone agreed.

"No, I'm not..." Kai said. "And you got to be kidding me..."

"Does it look like we are?" Max asked.

"I didn't think so..."

"Yep...now you go with them..."

"Besides, Kyle does look like you..." Ray said.

"Except that Kyle doesn't wear a scarf..." Daichi added.

"Don't worry that's good enough," Kiara said with a smirk in her face. "Come on, BRO, let's go..."

"No Kiara...you're definately grounded if you got anything evil to plot on me!" Kai said as Kiara grabbed his arm and drag him to school.

"Good luck Kai!!!" the Bladebreakers said as they waved farewell to their team captain.

"Thanks a lot..." he replied. "Great...going to school with the kids..."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**_AznVKai: _O-o Another great chapter and Kai has to got to school to do the exam for Kyle...well, what will happen in the next chapter? Find out later...and also, please review!!!! Thanks a lot! **


	8. Identification Acting

**_AznVKai_: Sorry for not updating this story in a while...you know, I had to brainstorm more into the plot of the story to add some action that will come later...anyways, thanks for the reviews and without further ado, roll the next chapter!!!!**

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE NOR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!!! JUST THE MADE UP CHARACTERS...**

**Bakuten Shoot Revolution: Bladebreakers Unite!**

**Chapter 9: _Identification Acting_**

Later, Takara, Maxine, Rei Ling, Kiara and Kai made it to Bakuten High. "Ahhh!!! Here we are!!!" Kiara said. "Welcome to Bakuten High..."

"BORING!" Kai said was his arms were crossed.

"Don't worry, Mr. Hiwatari," Rei Ling said. "All you need to do is do Kyle's test and then go through the day without any trouble and then everything's going to be alright..."

"Easier said than done..." Kai stated.

"Hey Kyle!!!" called out a voice.

"Great...things can't get any worse..."

"It has already happened..." Takara said.

"Thanks...you're at least as truthful as Tyson..."

"Hey Kyle! What's up?" the person said as he walked up to him.

"Hi Mikay!" Kiara said. "How's everything?"

"Fine...so, how are you Kyle?"

Kai just glared at him and then soon walked off.

"Uhh...don't worry about my brother, he's in a bad mood today..." Kiara said.

"Oh alright then...Hey! Kyle!! Nice scarf!!!!" Mikay said.

"Thanks I guess..." Kai thought to himself. "Everybody notices because of the scarf...."

The bell rung.

"Well, we got to go in and do the test now..." Maxine said. "See ya guys!!!"

Takara, Maxine and Rei Ling left the two others as the other two went inside the school and into their classes.

During class, the teacher was teaching and reviewing for the test Kai and Kiara will be doing as the two-toned haired teen with the long double scarf was quietly sleeping as no one else noticed. When Kiara took a look at her teen father from her desk, she noticed that he was sleeping. "Gosh...does I never knew that he sleeps in school...it sort of reminds me of myself sometimes..." she thought to herself. "No wonder I sleep sometimes in class...I got it from him..."

She continued to watch him quietly sleep.

"Hmm...he's not that annoying as he use to be as a father...he's more quiet...and cold...just like me..." she continued to think to herself. "It makes me wonder why he's acting that way in the first place...."

"Kiara!!!" said a voice beside her.

She snapped out of her deep thought and replied in a cold tone, "What do you want, Andrea?"

"What happened to your brother?" she asked. "He seemed more cuter...than yesterday..."

"Yea right," she thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. "As if dad's cute..."

"Especially with his new wardrobe...he's soooo hot!!! I'm going to see him if you don't mind..."

Kiara watched Andrea come up to Kai from her desk.

"Hey Kyle!" she greeted.

Kai opened his eyes and looked at her. "Leave me alone right now..." he responded in a solemn tone. "I'm a little busy if you don't mind..."

"Oh no, what cha doing?"

"Resting my on Kyle...why don't we hang out?"

"Sorry...I'm not interested in girls..."

Andrea grabbed Kai's arm and snuggled it. "Why don't we go shopping after school?"

"Man...people these days..." Kai thought to himself. "Why can't they just leave me alone like they suppose to..."

Kai looked at Kiara in her plain experssion.

"I'm guessing that she's being amused right now..." Kai thought.

"HAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Kiara thought to herself. "MAN!!! I'M BEING AMUSED RIGHT NOW!!!"

"So Kyle, are you avaliable?" Andrea asked in a sweet voice.

"I'm sorry, but I'm really busy today...my mom needs me to do a couple of things after school..." Kai lied.

"Awww...how sweet...ok then after that, can you come shopping with me?"

"Uhh...we'll see..."

Kai sighed. "Why did they put me into this time?" he thought.

Later in the day, it was test time and everybody in the school was writing it in their classrooms. Takara and Maxine were struggling to do their Math exam while Diana didn't have any problem doing it. "Awww...great...algebra..." Takara thought to herself as she was scratching her head. She looked at Diana. "Man...she doesn't have any problem with it, I bet..."

"Uhhh...what is pi again?" Maxine thought to herself. "3.141...something...."

Takara was about to explode until she finally finished her exam. "Yes!!!! I'm done!!!" she cheered to herself.

Meanwhile with Kai and Kiara, they were doing complicated Math exams. "Man...I dislike math!!!" Kiara thought to herself. "I wish Kyle was here so that I could get a peak at her answers..."

She leaned to her side so that she could try to take a peak at her father's answers when she saw what he wrote on his papers. "What?" she thought.

Kai's paper contained many calculations from algebra to square roots and formulas. Kiara twitched her right eye. "What? How did he...blast you dad!!!!" she thought.

"Hmmm...this math is boring...it makes me want to sleep through it..." Kai thought to himself.

After school, everyone was outside of the schoolyard waiting for Kiara and Kai. "What's taking them so long?" Rei Ling asked.

"I dunno...maybe Mr. Coughin forced them to stay in like almost everyday..." Maxine said.

"Well, they better hurry up because I have a date with the tv at 4:30!!!" Takara exclaimed.

Meanwhile inside the school, Kiara, Kai and the rest of the class has to stay in. "Great...Mr. Coughin keeps us in for punishment..." Kiara stated with a sigh.

"Now which teacher is that?" Kai asked.

"You don't know who Mr. Coughin is?" a student exclaimed. "Kyle, I can't believe that you don't know him!!!!! He's been doing this ever since we started High School!!!!"

"Oh, I thought that he was just the wind..."

"Ahem...Kyle Hiwatari...." said a voice.

Kai turned around and looked at the teacher who was angry.

"So, you think that I don't exsist, eh?" Mr. Coughin said in an angry tone. "You'll be sorry that you said that..."

"Hmm...sorry...I'm not..." Kai replied in his normal tone.

"Kyle!!!!! Over to the wall!!!"

Kai slowly walked there. Then, Kai's senses reacted and then he moved to the side so that he doesn't have to get hit as a sharp object hit the wall. It was a knife. Kai eyes narrowed as he turned his head behind him. The class became silent. "Dad..." Kiara thought to herself.

"Whoa...Kyle must be brave to say that to the teacher..." Andrea said.

"Yea..." said another student.

"So, not scared Kyle..." Mr. Coughin said.

Kai didn't answer as he continued to give him the death glare. "You'll be sorry for trying to do this in school..." he thought. "I guarentee that..."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**_AznVKai:_ Well, hope you like this chapter and remember to review!!! Thanks!!!!**


	9. Father VS Teacher

**_AznVKai_: Once again, I'm sorry about my absence...due to High School and homework...sigh...Well, roll the next chapter!!! And thanks for the reviews!!!!**

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE NOR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!!! JUST THE MADE UP ONES!!!!**

**Bakuten Shoot Revolution: Bladebreakers Unite!**

**Chapter 10:_ Father Vs. Teacher_**

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!!!" the crowd chanted as Kai and Mr. Coughin took a stand off in the room.

"Oh, no wonder he looks familiar...it's because he's an old student that's always jealous of me when I was still a teen back around 2 decades ago..." Kai thought to himself.

**FLASH BACK**

"Once again, I don't know how you did it, but you once again got an A for your test, Mr. Hiwatari!" the teacher replied to the teenage Kai.

"Yea, whatever..." the teen thought to himself as he rolled his eyes.

From a distance, a student got really mad at Kai because he always get the attention besides that fact that he is the famous blader, Kai Hiwatari, but he also get high grades even though he doesn't listen in class without the teacher noticing.

"I will overcome you someday, Hiwatari! Mark my words!!!" the student promised to himself. "I guarantee that!!!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Now he's grown up, he has become a deadly teacher to my children..." Kai thought as he growled. "I should've taught him a lesson that day when he dared to pick a fight with others and any other plot that was against me..."

**Flash back**

A teen was punched to the ground. Another teen grabbed the teen's collar and demanded, "Listen here, you have to make sure that Hiwatari doesn't gain anymore victories over me...understand?"

"But...but...ever since he came here, he really beat you fair and square!"

"Be quiet!!!! I know there's something up his sleeve...I just do..."  
"Hika Coughin!" yelled a voice.  
Hika looked up and saw the teenage Kai in front of him.  
"What do you want Hiwatari?"

"Just leave the kid and let's go to the teacher..."  
"Grr...fine...I'm guessing that you told them!"

"No really? I think you've been doing too much..."  
Kai walked away.

**End of flash back**

"Oh well, I'm a strong young teen as he's a old hag right now..." Kai thought as he had a smirk on his face. "This is going to be fun..."

"Ok Kyle, here I come!!!" Mr. Coughin declared. "You're going to the office to be exspelled!"

Everyone gasped.

"Dad..." Kiara thought to herself. "What have you done?"

Mr. Coughin tried to grab Kai, but he easily avoid him.

"Miss me...you know what? My dad told me all about you..." Kai said. "You're real name is Hika Coughin...and I heard you got in trouble all the time by my father..."

"Grr...it's because that your father was always being the goody-two-shoe person that always get the special treatment....due to the fact that he's a beyblader!!!" Mr. Coughin replied. "I'll laugh out loud that he still play with those spinny top toys right now...HAHAHAHA!!!!"

"Ok then, over the line..." Kai thought to himself. "Hey!!! It doesn't matter that my dad still loves beyblades!!! Maybe it's because you're so LAST CENTURY!!!!"

"Ouuuu...." everyone said.

"Nice one Kyle," said the girls.

"Yea! You tell him!!! That beyblades are still cool!!!" said another student.

"No..." Kai said as he stepped on his foot. "Body..."

He stepped on his other foot.

"Dares to..."

He punched his stomach.

"Make fun of..."

He punched his face.

"Beyblades NOR MY DAD!!!!"

He kicked him on the nuts. (Ouuuu...definately do not do this to your little brother or any other males...)

"OUCH!!!" the students said.

"Now that really hurt..." said a student.

"That's my bro alright...he takes no prisoners..." Kiara said.

The teacher bent down in pain as Kai walked up to him.

"Now listen, I could always ask my dad to come here and teach you a lesson...if you don't let us go at 3:00pm...ok?" Kai said.

"Yea...I got it...class dismissed..." Mr. Coughin said.

Everyone cheered as they ran out of the room.

Kai and Kiara were the last ones to go out.

"Oh yea, one more thing..." Kai said.

"Yes?" Mr. Coughin said.

"Don't even try to tell the principal...or else you know who I will call..."

"Alright then..."

Kai and Kiara got out of the school.

**OUTSIDE**

"What took you guys so long?" Takara asked as Kai and Kiara finally joined them.

"Oh, you really missed it..." Kiara said with a smile. "Dad totally kicked butt with Mr. Coughin!!!!"

"Really?" Rei Ling exclaimed. "I never knew Kai could be that vicious..."

"Heh...whatever..." Kai replied as he was heading his way back to Tyson's place ahead of the others.

"Hey! Wait for us!!!" Maxine exclaimed.

**At Tyson's Place**

"We're back!!!!" Takara exclaimed as she opened the door.

"Hey! What's up?" Tyson replied. "How's school?"

"AWESOME!!!!" Kiara exclaimed.

"Uhhh...what's up with Kiara?" Ray whispered to Kai.

Kai just grinned and then went to find Kyle.

"Gosh...what a grouch..."

"Don't worry about him...he just kicked our teacher's butt!!!!!" Kiara exclaimed.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" a voice yelled as Kyle slammed the door from his resting place which he didn't notice that he slammed Kai against the wall by accident. "DAD KICKED MR. COUGHIN'S BUTT?"

"Kyle..." Kai moaned. "Open the door..."

"Sorry dad..." Kyle apoligized as he opened the door again.

Soon, Kai fell to the ground.

"I see that you're feeling better..." Maxine said.

"Yep! I wanna see Mr. Coughin's reaction when he sees me..." Kyle said as he got a smirk on the face.

"Plus...you have homework..." Kai replied as he got up again.

"AWWW....DAD!!!!" Kyle exclaimed. "I just felt better!!!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**_AznVKai_: Hope you like this chapter...please review!!! And thanks a lot!!!! **


	10. Uh Oh! Busted!

**_AznVKai:_ SORRY ABOUT THE HOLD UP!!!! I was too busy with High School homework once again! O.o wow, I just realized that I had more than 40 reviews now...THANKS!!!! and keep it up as I continue the story!!!!**

**_NOTE_: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE NOR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!!! JUST THE MADE UP ONES!!!!**

**Bakuten Shoot Revolution: Bladebreakers Unite!**

**Chapter 11: _Uh Oh...Busted..._**

**At the dojo**

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! YOU WANT US TO GO TO THE BEACH?!?!?!?!" everyone exclaimed in amazement as Mr. Kai Hiwatari sat there with his arms and legs crossed.

"That's unlikely of you to ask us that," Tyson said.

"I know..." Max agreed.

"Are you sick Kai?" Ray asked as he was about to touch his forehead.

Kai swipped it away. "Leave my forehead alone!!! Anyways, the reason is..."

"I said so!!!!" Kiara exclaimed as she just popped out of nowhere behind him.

Everyone fell backwards.

"And also," Kai continued, "she's high on POCKY at the moment...."

"I only ate 3 boxes..."

"THAT'S TOO MUCH MISS JEWEL HIWATARI!!!"

"Why do you always have to pick on my middle name when you're mad?"

"Just because to get your attention...you know that..."

Kiara sighed.

"I'll shut up if you give me a Pocky box..."

"ahem...no swearing...and a small pack..."

"Why only a pack?"

"Because we're short of Pocky..."

"WHAT!?!?!?!?! NO MORE POCKY!?!?!?!?!"

Kiara was about to burst into tears.

"I know how much you feel..." Kyle agreed as he tapped his hand on her shoulder. "There there..."

"I know Kiara...I know your sorrow..." Kai thought. "I would like to have it for myself...but you have to always put up a deal for my Pocky..."

"Alright then!!! We'll go to the beach together on Sunday!!!!! Meet over here at 7:30am!!!!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Isn't that tomorrow?" Hilary asked.

"Oh yea! Tomorrow then!!!"

"Yeah!!!" everyone agreed.

**Tate's House**

Max and Maxine were packing their things for the trip to the beach the next day. "This is going to be exciting!!" Maxine said.

"Yeah, that's true!" Max replied with a smilie. "Having fun in the water!!!"

"Maybe I could go surfing later..."

"Hmmm...that's a good idea too...I gotta do that once I get there..."

There was a high pitch hissing coming from the kitchen.

"Ahhh!!! The water!!!" Max exclaimed as he ran to the kitchen. "Maxine!! The noodles are ready!!!"

"Alright then, dad!!!" she replied as she ran to the kitchen.

2 bowls of fresh noodle soup stood in front of the Tates. They smelled the tastey aroma. Each of them added a squirt of mustard on it. They split their chopsticks and used it to eat some of their noodles.

"Mmmmm...good..." They both said.

**The Kon House**

"Mariah!!! We're back!!!!" Ray called out.

"Mom!!! Where are you?" Rei Ling asked.

"I'm at the kitchen you two," she yelled back.

They went to the kitchen.

"So, who are your friends Ray?" she asked with a smile.

"They're fine....and they have the same situation as I do..." Ray replied.

"That's good to hear that you're not the only one..."

"Yeah, listen Mariah...you should go on a break because we're going to the beach tomorrow..."

"Really? In that case, ALRIGHT!!!!"

Mariah threw her arms around as she hugged Ray tightly.

"Argh...Mariah...you're...choking...me..."

"Oh yea, sorry Ray....I forgot that you're a teen right now..."

"It's alright...."

"Let's start packing now!!!" Rei Ling exclaimed.

**The dojo**

"Mom!!! Where's my bathing suit?!?!?!" Takara asked as she threw multiple of clothes around the room.

"I left it in the 2nd drawer down!!!!" Hilary yelled back.

"AHHHH!!! DAICHI!!!! I TOLD YA ALREADY!!! THAT'S MY SWIMMING TRUNKS!!!!" Tyson exclaimed.

"THEN WHERE'S MINE?!?!?!" Daichi asked.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW!?!?!?!"

"Aren't you wearing them now?" Takara asked.

Daichi looked down and scratched behind his head as he blushed.

"Oh yea...I knew that..."

"Right..." Tyson said as he sweatdropped. "Can't even find your boxers when you're a teen...."

"NOT FUNNY!!!!"

**The Hiwatari Residence**

Kiara and Kyle were walking against the wall as they were trying to hide Kai behind them so that their mother doesn't find out that Kai's a teen again. "How long do we have to do this?" Kyle whispered.

"Until we're in my room," Kai whispered back.

"Is there sign of mom?"

"So far, no sign..." Kiara whispered.

"Good keep going..." Kai whispered.

"Why do we have to whisper so often?" Kyle asked.

"Nevermind that...just go to my room..."

They cautiously went throught the hall, up the stairs and in front of Kai's room. "I think it's safe..." Kiara said.

"Yea...I hope so..." Kyle said.

"Alright then...let's just pack and then...sneak out again tomorrow morning..."

"Ok then..."

Kiara and Kyle left their father alone.

Kai sighed in relief that his wife is not here. He opened the door, went through and shut it behind him. The room was dark. So, Kai turned on the light switch.

Once the lights turned on....

**"AHHHH!!!! Kaoru!!!!!"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**END OF CHAPTER**

**_AznVKai_: How did you like it? What did Kai just run into? Find out in the next chapter...and please review!!!! Thanks!**


	11. Mother Taking Over At the Hiwataris

**AznVKai: I don't really have anything else to do...so, I decided to update this story early...hope you like it! And thanks for the reviews!!!**

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE NOR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!!! JUST THE MADE UP ONES!!!!**

**Bakuten Shoot Revolution: Bladebreakers Unite!**

**Chapter 12: _Mother Taking Over at the Hiwataris_**

"AHHH!!! KAORU!!!!" Kai exclaimed.

His wife stood there on a chair as her arms crossed over her chest and her leg is over the other. She isn't too pleased with her husband's condition and actions.

"Hey...Kaoru..." Kai said as he took a couple steps back.

"Kai Sapphire Hiwatari!!!!!" she finally spoke. "SIT!!!"

Kai immediately sat on his legs.

"Kai, you never told me about your condition!!!!"

"Sorry..."

"Sorry isn't enough Kai!!! If I know you, which I do, you could tell me...but nOoOoOo...you decided to be childish and run off with the kids!!!"

Kai shrugged his shoulders up in guilt.

"I could understand that you finally got along with your children, but you know lately...I felt lonely in the mansion..."

Kai could see her feelings becoming emotional.

"Kaoru..."

"Fine then...you just want to avoid me..."

She turned around.

"Maybe you don't want to be my husband anymore..." she mumbled as tears fall down her cheeks.

"Uh...Kaoru...that's not true...that doesn't mean I don't like you..."

She turned around again with a exchange of expression.

"I know you still love me!!!" she smiled.

Kai did an anime fall.

"You only did that so that I could get mushy..."

"I know...you're such a sweet guy..."

Kai sighed.

"Anyways, I gotta get going..."

"Where? I heard that you're going to the beach..."

"Uhh...not really..." he lied.

"Kai...I know when you're lying..."

"How?"

"Because I saw your fingers crossed...."

"Oh great...something's going to happen...and anytime soon..."

**Next day The dojo**

"What's taking Kai so long?" Tyson complained.

"I dunno..." Ray said.

"Maybe there's something going on at Kai's place..." Max suggested.

"We should check it out..." Takara said.

"Alright then...besides...we could try to find his address on the phone book..." Rei Ling said.

Everyone did an anime fall.

**At the Hiwatari residence**

Tyson and the others knocked the door of the Hiwataris. "Kai? Are you here?" Tyson asked. "Kai!!! Kai!!! Can you hear me?"

He turned the doorknob and the door opened.

The door behold Kai, Kiara and Kyle. They are sitting on their legs as Kaoru walked around with a wooden stick in her hands. Kyle sweatdropped in fear, Kai's head down under his shoulders in guilt and Kiara turned her face away from attention as she didn't care. "Kai, Kiara and Kyle!" she belowed. "You guys, you all have been hiding stuff from me the whole time! I think a family meeting is at section..."

"What's the point? Besides, we never call for family meetings..." Kiara whispered.

"Silence!!!"

The three teens shrugged their shoulders up and became quiet.

"You know we have rules here..."

They all looked down in guilt.

"The rules that Kai doesn't even follow..."

"Haha!!" Kiara laughed.

"Not funny..." Kai retorted. "Rules have to be broken eventually..."

Kaoru sighed.

"Kai...and Kiara...like father like daughter...you both have the "I'm not bothering to listen" skill...."

"Haha!" Kyle laughed.

"Not funny!!!" Kiara and Kai yelled.

"QUIET!!!" Kaoru yelled.

The teens shrugged their shoulders up again.

"So...any ideas to make all of us happy?"

"LOOK! STRAWBERRY POCKY!!!" Kai exclaimed.

Kaoru turned around in excitement. "WHERE?!?!?!"

Kai, Kiara and Kyle ran, took their things, opened the door and shut it behind them.

They panted against the door.

"Boy, nice going dad..." Kiara said.

"Yeah, Kaoru gets attention from Strawberry Pocky..." Kai replied.

"Cool...I gotta do that some other time..." Kyle said.

"Hey you guys," Tyson said.

Kai, Kyle and Kiara yelled in surprise.

"Don't do that Tyson!!!" Kai exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Max asked.

"Oh, it's nothing..." Kyle lied.

"Run..." Kiara whispered.

"Why?" Kai and Kyle asked.

Kyle turned around and saw his nightmare. So, he ran along with his twin sister as they left their father puzzled. Eventually, he asked for it. Kaoru pulled Kai's ear. "Ahhh...owww....stop it Kaoru..." Kai pleaded as he was being dragged to her.

"Sapphire Hiwatari!!!!" she yelled. "You're going to get it!!!"

"Ok Kaoru!!! I had enough torture for today...can't we just get along..."

"Only on one deal..."

"What?"

"I want to go to the beach with you guys!"

Kai did an anime fall.

"Fine...you could've said it right in the beginning..."

"Of course...we might as well go as a family..."

Kai sighed a mushroom sigh as Kyle and Kiara sweatdropped.

"There there...it's alright..." Ray said.

"No it's not..." Kai muttered.

Kaoru stared at her husband.

"I mean it's fine..." Kai corrected as he sweatdropped.

"I love you Kai!!!" She hugged Kai.

"Argh...that hurts..."

"Well, let's go!!!" Tyson exclaimed.

"TO THE BEACH!!!!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**AznVKai: Torture...I like torture...please review!!! And thanks!!!**


	12. Waves Blowing A Rough Storm

**_AznVKai_: **O.o o.O Over 50 reviews!?!?!?! Wow, I'm really guessing that people are really enjoying my story! Anyways, a news cap. I knew I should've explained this from the beginning.

**_POCKY is melted chocolate on a skinny crunchy bread stick_. **

If you guys still don't get the picture, I'll be glad to find a picture of it to show to you. Anyways, roll the next chapter!!! And thanks for the reviews!!!!

**_NOTE_: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE NOR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!!! JUST THE MADE UP ONES!!!!**

**Bakuten Shoot Revolution: Bladebreakers Unite!**

**Chapter 13: _Waves Blowing A Rough Storm_**

**At the sandy beach near the harbour...**

"We're finally here at the tropical beach!!!!" Tyson exclaimed as he stretched his arms up into the air. "We're we get to have fun and relax at the same time!!!"

"And take a sun tan..." Hilary added.

"And have fun in the water!!!" Maxine exclaimed.

"And what over certain members of my family..." Kaoru said as she glared at her husband, son and daughter.

The three of them sighed.

"Great...we have mom to worry about..." Kyle muttered.

"Yea..." Kiara agreed.

"Why can't I just be left alone?" Kai thought.

"Anyways, let's party!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson exclaimed.

Daichi jumped on him which caused the navy haired teen to fall on his face into the pile of sand as Daichi ran into the water.

Tyson lifted his face and spitted out the sand, stuffed in his mouth. "Yuck! Daichi!! You're going to pay!!!!"

Daichi looked behind him. "Yea right Tyson!!!!"

Tyson had a mad symbol over his head. "ARGHHHH!!! COME BACK HERE!!!!"

Tyson chased after Daichi as the descendants, except for Kiara, laughed at them.

"Well, we better change to our swimgear!" Takara said.

"Yeah, I almost forgot!" Rei Ling agreed.

Takara, Rei Ling, Maxine and Hilary went to find the girls change room.

"Come on, Kyle..it's your turn..." Kaoru said.

"Awww...mom!!! I'm the only descendant guy around!!!" Kyle winned.

"Come on!"

Kaoru dragged her son into the boys change room and then she tossed in his swimming trunks in there also.

"Well, I better change now..."

**Later...**

Everyone finished changing except for two particular teens..."Aren't cha swimming sis?" Kyle asked.

Kiara shook her head. "No thanks..."

"Alright then...you're loss..."

"Pheh...whatever..."

"Kiara Jewel Hiwatari!!!!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"No...not now..." Kiara muttered.

"You get changing!!!!!"

"No mom...I don't want to..."

"Well, YOU HAVE TOO!!!"

"Make me!!!!"

"Come here!!!"

Kaoru pulled Kiara's ear and dragged her into the change room.

"Ouch...I feel sorry for Kiara..." Tyson said.

"I know..." Ray agreed.

"Yup..." Max said.

"Hey...where in the world did Kai went off to?" Daichi said out of nowhere.

Everyone looked around.

"Yea, where's Kai?" Tyson agreed. "Kai!!! Where are you!?!?!?!"

Kiara finally came out with her mother as she was wearing her bathing suit on.

"OoOoOoOoOoO..." some guys said as they saw the beautiful teen.

They ran up to her and started to ask questions to flirt with her.

"What's your phone number?" one guy said.

"Ok, it's 1-800-GET LOST!!!" Kiara replied.

"OoOoOoO...dry..." another guy said.

"Leave me alone or you're really going to have a date with me..." Kiara said as her temper started to tick.

"Ok!!!" they replied with joy.

"Here's your date!!! Have my punch!!!!" She punched the guys and knocked them out.

"Kiara!!! Don't do that!!!" Kaoru said with disappointment with her daughter's behavior.

"Humph...they deserve it..." Kiara went and joined with her brother and others.

"You look nice sis..." Kyle said.

"Thanks I guess..." she replied.

"Don't worry...get use to it..."

"I know...it happened ever since I was just 6..."

"That was very young..." Takara said.

"Yeah...whatever...like it's that old..."

**Adult-teen group...**

Kaoru joined the others. "Where's Kai?" she asked.

"Kai isn't here..." Tyson replied.

Kaoru crossed her arms in disappointment.

"That Kai...what will I ever do...he's always spacing out..."

"Don't worry...it's normal for us..." Max said.

"Well, he better quit that habit!!! Or else his daughter and son will pick up from him!!!"

Kaoru got out of the water and started searching for her husband.

"Kai's going to be busted..." Ray said.

"Yea..." Daichi agreed. "And I don't want to find out what she'll do to him..."

**With Kai...**

The two toned hair teen closed his eyes as he was lying on the beach towel. The gentle wind blew through his hair and clothes as he felt the summer air. Soon, a shadow covered his sunlight. He opened his eyes to look who did that to him. "Kai...." Kaoru said.

Kai sighed. "Again? What..."

"I think you should swim right now..."

"Well, I think I don't want to..."

Kaoru's face turned into a frown.

"Ok no more Ms. Nice Kaoru..."

She pulled Kai's ear.

"Ouch!!! Ok!! Kaoru stop it!!!"

"It's time to come and swim with us!!!! RIGHT NOW!!!"

"No way!!! And some other time!!!"

The couple got into a fight.

"Let go Kaoru!!!" Kai exclaimed.

"No Kai! Not until you come with me!!!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"No!!!"

"Yes!!!"

"NO!!!"

"YES!!!"

"NO!!!"

"YES!!!"

All of a sudden, a smoke bomb fell in front of them and then exploded smoke into the atmosphere. Kai and Kaoru were coughing as they lost sight of each other.

"Kaoru!!! cough cough" Kai said as he tried to look for his wife through the smoke.

"Kai!!! Where are you!?!?!" Kaoru called out for him. "Ka---AHHH!!!"

Kai heard her scream. "Kaoru!!!"

He ran as fast a he could as he followed the sound of Kaoru's voice.

"Kai!!!!"

Kai got out of the smoke and looked up. He gasped. "Raji!!!"

"Hey Hiwatari..." he said as he grabbed Kaoru into his helicopter. "Nice of you to give me back my precious Princess Kaoru..."

"Baka!!! Leave her alone!!!" Kai exclaimed. (Baka means idiot)

"Yeah right...bye Hiwatari!!! And say good-bye to your beloved Kaoru!!"

"KAI!!!"

Kai growled in anger. "KAORU!!!!"

"Man, I gotta find her before...who knows what he's going to do with her..." Kai thought.

He ran to find the others.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**_AznVKai: _Another chapter done...this time...the next couple chapters are going to be about our couple Kai and Kaoru...and their relation together...It's called..."_Winning Your Phoenix Heart..." _Hope you'll look forward to it...And please review!!!! Thanks again!!!**


	13. Winning Your Phoenix Heart, Part 1

**_AznVKai_: Well, it is time...for the long chapter series of our Prince saving Princess thing...Here it is..."Winning Your Phoenix Heart..." _PART 1_...THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!**

**_NOTE: _I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE NOR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!!! JUST THE MADE UP ONES!!!**

**Bakuten Shoot Revolution: Bladebreakers Unite!**

**Chapter 14: _Winning Your Phoenix Heart PART 1_**

**From the last chapter...**

"Yeah right...bye Hiwatari!!! And say good-bye to your beloved Kaoru!!"

"KAI!!!"

Kai growled in anger. "KAORU!!!!"

"Man, I gotta find her before...who knows what he's going to do with her..." Kai thought.

He ran to find the others.

**Now...**

After Kai found the others, they all changed back into their normal clothes and went back to Tyson's place to talk about the recent event. "BLAST!!!" Kai punched the wall and left his fist make on it as the others just watched him. "I'm such a BAKA...."

"Yes, you are..." Kiara agreed.

Kyle stepped on her foot.

"Ouch...Kyle..." she whispered.

"Sorry, but you know she's our mom too..." he said.

"Yea..."

Once Kai lifted his hand away from the wall, he left a deep mark on it.

"Don't worry Kai...it's not your fault..." Ray said as he tried to comfort him.

"NO WAY!!!" he yelled.

It has been a while since everyone heard him yell in anger. It even surprised Kyle and Kiara.

"I SHOULD'VE LISTENED!!! SHE WAS JUST TRYING TO HAVE SOME FUN WITH ME!"

"There there Kai..." Daichi said. "No need to put all that weight on you..."

"Ok then, let's start from the beginning...what happened?" Max said.

"We were fighting...then Raji came and took her away..." Kai replied in a serious simple tone.

"Who's Raji?" Ray asked.

"Is it that dude that wanted to marry Kaoru?" Tyson said.

Everyone looked at the navy haired teen.

"TYSON!?!?! YOU KNOW?" they asked.

"Yea..." Kai replied. "That's right Tyson...I just can't believe you still remember him..."

"Maybe it's because I can't forget his ugly face in public..." Tyson replied. "As he thinks it's Halloween everyday..."

"Dry..." Takara said.

"How...how...how did Tyson know about it!?!?!" Hilary asked.

"He was with me that time..." Kai replied. "All because he wanted to try and steal my Pocky in the first place..."

"Again!?!?" Max and Ray said.

"Never changes..." Daichi said.

"That was only about 20-25 years ago..." Kai recalled. "And I can't believe I'm telling this to you..."

**Flash back**

"Please Kai...PLEASE!!!!" Tyson pleaded to his team captain as he followed him.

The teen turned around and replied, "Tyson...NO!!!"

He continued to walk ahead.

Tyson ran to him. "PLEASE..."

"I said no Tyson!!! Which part you don't understand!?!?!"

"None of the above..." Tyson joked.

Kai sighed as he made a sarcastic laugh. "Ha ha...yea..."

"It's just too bad Max, Ray, Daichi, Kenny and Hilary aren't with us now..." Tyson said.

"Whatever..."

(At this time, Ray went back to China, Max went back to America, Daichi went back to his village, Kenny and Hilary went out on vacation.)

From a distance, a female teen with bright cerulean eyes, sky blue hair that's tied up into a ponytail with a bright mahogany ribbon, came running in their direction. She had a navy blue jacket over her ruby T-shirt and blue bell bottoms, white socks and red and blue shoes. "Hey Kai-kun!!!!" she called out.

"Who's she?" Tyson asked.

"None of your bee's wax!" Kai replied.

"Gosh, she's probably your girlfriend since you won't tell me..."

"No she isn't...she's just a childhood friend..."

She ran and stood in front of her old friend with a joyful look on her face as she was glad to see him after a long time. "How are you, Kai?" she asked. "It's been a really long time since I haven't seen you..."

Tyson's captain smiled back at her. "Yea, it's been a while..."

"Kai, it's unlike you to smile this much..." Tyson said.

Kai changed his expression back into a serious look. "Well, you're only lucky to see it once in a while..."

"He's Tyson...isn't he?" she said.

"Yea, he is..." Kai replied in his usual solemn tone.

"Ahem...who's she?" Tyson said.

"She's Kaoru Hitaru..."

"Yep, that's me!!" she said. "I heard a lot things about you..."

"Cool thanks..."

"But no offense, I think Kai's better..."

Tyson did an anime fall.

Kai just had a small faint giggle as he had a smirk on his face.

"So, I heard you beat BEGA's best player, Brooklyn," Kaoru said.

"Yeah..."

"I also beat him too!!!" Tyson said.

"You're no matter..." Kaoru said. "And I'm asking Kai..."

Tyson did another anime fall.

Then, out of nowhere, a male teen appeared in front of the group.

"Raji!! Stop stocking me!!!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Oh, my sweet princess Kaoru...please come back..." he said.

"No way!!! In your dreams!!!"

"Who's he?" Kai asked.

"He's Prince Raji, the jerk..."

"It sounds like he doesn't fit in with the title as Prince..." Tyson said.

"Agreed..." Kai agreed. "And you're a princess!?!?!"

"Uhh..sorry..I was meaning to say that soon..." Kaoru aplogized.

"Come here!!! My sweet darling future queen of mine!!!" he said.

"Get away!!!"

"Man, he's really desperate..." Tyson said.

"Let's not talk about that...shall we?" Kai said.

"Fine..."

Kaoru hid behind Kai and Tyson.

"Please make him go away..." she pleaded. "I don't want to marry him..."

"Gosh, he really needs these things for his satisfaction..." Tyson said. "You know this is a free country!!!!"

"Alright then, attack Kingdra!!!!" Raji exclaimed.

His Bit-Beast appeared behind him and attacked the three teens.

"How does his Bit do that?" Tyson asked. "And I didn't mean that!!!"

"Dunno..." Kai replied. "And nice going Tyson..."

Kingdra used his tail and wacked Kai and Tyson against a tree. The teens yelled in pain. Then, he took the girl away as she screamed for her friend's help.

**End of Flash Back**

"What eventually happened?" Kyle asked.

"Definately, Kai and I followed and then kicked butt out there!!!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Right Tyson...it's I who did most of the work..." Kai corrected.

"Oh yea...I knew that!"

"Right..."

"But there was a sweet ending with Kai and Kaoru together in their somewhat honey moon in the sunrise..."

"WHAT!?!?!"

Kai punched him on the head.

"Don't tell me you've been stalking me!!!!"

"Sorry Kai!!!!!"

"Come back here Tyson Granger!!!!"

Kai chased Tyson around the dojo as everyone sweatdropped and sighed.

"Stop it you guys!" Hilary said.

They stopped at a position where Kai was about to give a piece of his mind at Tyson. They looked at the brunette.

"Do you guys have any idea where Kaoru could be held captive?" she asked.

"Uhhh...not sure..." Tyson replied as he was thinking.

"Not you Tyson...Kai!"

Kai thought for a moment and then shook his head. "No..."

Everyone sighed.

"There must be some way to get to her..." Max said.

It was when Kai had an idea.

"Kiara!! Give me your cell phone!!"

"What now..." she said.

"I need it!!!"

Kiara handed her father her cell phone. He swipped it from her hand, pressed a button and the phone speed dialed. Kai held it up to his ear as he listened the phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Kaoru? Are you alright?" Kai asked.

"Kai!! Yeah, for now..."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at...uhhh...Taiwan..."

"Where?"

"At some sort of castle on top of a mountain or something..."

"Alright then...stay put! And call me when something's going badly wrong!"

"Alright then...Hurry Kai!!! And if you don't save me, YOU'RE DEAD!!!"

Kai sweatdropped. "Don't worry...that won't happen..."

"Good...hurry!"

Kai hung up the phone and gave it back to his daughter as he sighed.

"Let's go!"

"Where?" everyone asked.

"To my place! We'll get a copter and go to Taiwan where Kaoru is being held captive!"

"Alright then!"

Everyone ran behind the teen.

**At the Hiwatari Secret Garden...**

The copter was ready and set to go. Kai and the others ran up to it, go inside and went off. "Alright!!! Taiwan, here we come!!!!" Tyson exclaimed.

**During the flight...**

"Are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Ray asked.

"Don't worry...I'm sure..." Kai replied.

"Well, hurry before Daichi gets any worse..." Max added.

Daichi was about to throw up. Takara got a paperbag and gave it to him. Then, he threw up in it.

"Ewww....Daichi..." Tyson said as he was disgusted.

"Sorry Tyson...I just had to..." Daichi said as he was being oozy.

"This is cool!!!" Kyle exclaimed as he felt the wind in his hair. "I could be here all day..."

Kai and Kyle looked down and saw Kiara looking oozy and green. The two sweatdropped.

"Uhhh...sis...are you alright?" Kyle asked.

"Kiara...don't dare..." Kai warned.

Too late...Kiara threw up on Kai's and Kyle's shirts.

"EWWWW..." Kyle exclaimed.

"Yuck..." Kai said in disgust. "Now I stink..."

"Yea..." Daichi agreed.

Kai was about to punch him until he realized that he was about to throw up again. So, he didn't.

"Let's change shirts dad..." Kyle said.

"Yea..." Kai agreed.

**With Kaoru...**

Kaoru was locked up in a tower for a while. She was chained on her ankles and wrists. She looked up at the sky. "Kai...hope you make it soon...." Kaoru thought. "Or else you're dead if you don't!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**_AznVKai: _Man...long chapter...hope you like it...and please review!!! Thanks!!! Part 2 will come soon!!!**


	14. Winning Your Phoenix Heart Part 2

**_AznVKai:_ I'm soOoOooooO...BORED!!! For once, I have some time to update this story. Well, here it is! Thnaks for the reviews!!!!!**

**_NOTE:_ I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE NOR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!!! JUST THE MADE UP ONES!**

**Bakuten Shoot Revolution: Bladebreakers Unite!**

**Chapter 15: _Winning Your Phoenix Heart PART 2_**

**In the grounds of Taiwan...**

"Ok here we are!!!" Tyson exclaimed as he jumped to the hard floor with the checkered pattern. "We're here in Taiwan!!!!"

"So, what do we do now?" Ray asked as he jumped down along with some of the others.

Takara tripped over Maxine's foot and slammed onto the ground with a bang.

"Ouch!!!"

She lifted her face up as there were dirt marks on her face.

"Sorry Takara!" Maxine exclaimed as she jumped down to see if she's alright.

"I'm fine, Maxine..." Takara replied as she stood up back onto her feet.

"Kaoru said that she's being held in a castle...on top of a mountain or something..." Max said.

"Yea..." Rei Ling agreed. "Hope she's alright..."

"Better yet, she better be in good condition..." Tyson said.

"Or else, her boyfriend will definately haunt the Raji!" Daichi added.

"That's definately right," Kai thought. "Just wait and see...."

**Inside the Raji's Castle...**

The room is quiet as the gang came into the main hall. Some of the members saw in amazement about the size of the place. "Look how large this place is!" Maxine exclaimed.

"It might fit about 150 people!!!" Kyle estimated.

"If I know Raji," Tyson said, "he would know that we're here already...."

"I agree..." Kai said. "He always make sure that no one gets in his way..."

**With Kaoru...**

"Come on..." she muttered as she struggled to break the chains with her chizel that is in her back pocket. "Break already..."

**The Control Area...**

"Great..." Raji said. "Kai and his little friends and family came..."

He watched the gang from the security cameras that's around the whole castle.

"Well, I better make sure that you don't get to her first..."

**Main Hall...**

"Well, I guess you still have the guts as usual Kai..." Raji's voice echoed the hall from the speaker.

"Raji!" Tyson and Kai exclaimed as they growled.

"Where's Kaoru?" Kai demanded.

"Don't worry, she's the least of your worries right now..." Raji replied. "Anyways, you know the deal..."

"Great...let me guess...power and wealth..." Kai muttered.

"Now, how did you know that?"

"Because I do...it's old..."

"But there's a new twist to it!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tyson asked.

"There's definately a new thing going on...during your years of growing up...I spent most of my time developing my new plot and finally it's done...It's time for me to test it on you!"

Kai had a smirk on his face.

"Bring it on...unless you're chicken..."

"But there's going to be a change before everything starts....Thundra!"

Thunder and lightning sounds filled the room like a lion roaring defending his food. Everyone covered their ears.

"You can't stop me now!" Raji exclaimed. "You're mine!!!"

"AHHH!!! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Daichi exclaimed.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW!?!?!?" Tyson replied.

Everyone closed their eyes.

**With Kaoru...**

"Done!" she exclaimed as the chain snapped.

She got up and then looked around. "What's going on?"

She soon fell to the ground for cover. She closed her eyes tightly.

**Back with the others...**

Eventually, Tyson was the first one to wake up. He moaned and groaned a couple of times before he opened his eyes. "Aww...man...that was a weird experience..." he muttered. He slowly opened his eyes. He got startled when he saw some squirrel/rabbit like creature was in front of his face.

He yelled which caused the creature to run away. He got up and took a glance at the scenery.

"I'm definately not at the castle anymore..."

The landscape is more natural. The cute little birds sang, trees filled the area untouched by man.

"This place is definately beautiful to see..." Tyson said softly.

"Tyson! Is that you?" called out a voice.

He turned around and saw Hilary.

"Hey Hilary...wait...you turned into a teen too..."

"Yea, that's weird...but at least I get to be as young as I use to be!" she said happily.

Tyson sweatdropped. "Hehe...that's nice...to hear..."

He twitched a couple of times. "I have a bad feeling that something's going to happen...and it's not going to be pretty..." Tyson thought to himself.

"We better start finding the others..." Hilary said.

"Yea...let's go..."

They went off.

**With Takara...**

"AHHH!!!" she screamed as she tried to run away from a couple of beetle like creatures that are chasing her. "SOMEONE HELP ME!!!"

"Over here TAKARA!!!" Maxine called from the side of the bushes.

She nodded and followed her blonde haired friend into the bushes. The beetle creatures continued flying straight.

Takara sighed in relief that she's safe.

"Thanks Maxine..."

"No problem..." Maxine replied with a smile.

"Where are we?"

"Dunno, but we better find our dads..."

"Yea, you're right..."

"Hope they're alright..."

**With Rei Ling...**

"Man, why is everything upside down?" Rei Ling muttered to herself as she saw everything upside down.

"Maybe it's because you're upside down from a tree..." Ray replied.

"Huh?"

She flipped back down rightside up.

"I knew that..."

"Yea..." Ray replied. "Anyways, follow me...I just found Daichi and Max nearby..."

"Alright then, dad..." Rei Ling followed her white tiger father to the others.

"Hey Ray," Max replied as he woke up and got up.

"Hey Max, have you seen Tyson or any of the others?" Ray asked.

"Don't think so..." Daichi replied as he was rubbing his head.

"Then, we should look for them first...before we start finding Kaoru..."

"Yea..." Rei Ling agreed.

**With Kiara and Kyle...**

Kiara woke up finding out that she had a soft landing. "Hmmm...soft landing...I must be lucky..."

"Easy for you to say..." Kyle muttered.

She looked down and saw Kyle is being sat by her.

"Can you get off?"

"No..." she replied.

"Awww...sis..."

"And why?"

"Because you're heavy..."

She punched him on the head.

"Ouch! Why cha did that for?"

"Because I'm not fat!"

"Please..."

Kiara sighed. "Fine..."

She got off. Soon, Kyle stood up.

"Have you got any idea where dad could be?" Kyle asked.

"Dunno, but he'll be alright..." Kiara replied.

"We better find him...and mom..."

"Yea..."

**With Kai...**

"Before you know it, you're going to be toasted by a couple of village creatures that think that you're dinner..." Kai muttered as he was tied to a pole. Creatures surrounded him, doing their chants as the Hiwatari was about to be cooked for dinner. "Next time, hopefully I'm going to be in a better area..."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**_AznVKai:_ Well, hope you like the chapter and sorry if it's boring you. Please review until PART 3!!!**


	15. Winning Your Phoenix Heart Part 3

**_AznVKai_: Back again...sorry for not updating...too much stuff to do in High School....so, thanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter!!!**

**_NOTE_: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE NOR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! JUST THE MADE UP ONES!!!**

**Bakuten Shoot Revolution: Bladebreakers Unite!**

**Chapter 16: _Winning Your Phoenix Heart PART 3_**

"Before you know it, you're going to be toasted by a couple of village creatures that think that you're dinner..." Kai muttered as he was tied to a pole. Creatures surrounded him, doing their chants as the Hiwatari was about to be cooked for dinner. "Next time, hopefully I'm going to be in a better area..."

"Hang ngo hetai so fum!" exclaimed one of the creatures. (I'm making up words for the fun of it...so cope with me...)

"Yea..." Kai said. "Thank you, but I don't speak gibber..."

"Heno so fa ku wa shum!"

"Ok...for the...la-st time...I...do..not...speak...gibber...do...you...under...stand?"

"Ku shu!"

The creatures started to throw pieces of dry leaves, sticks and branches at Kai grunted.

"Man...don't they have manners?" He thought.

Eventually, the small ember below him started to burn more. The teen began to sweat as the heat started to get to him.

"If I don't do something quick, I'll be definately their Thanksgiving dinner..." He thought. "Well, here it goes..."  
Kai pulled his arms down towards the fire to let the rope burn.  
"Ouch...that hurt..."  
Soon, he was released.  
"Alright then...time to get out of here !"  
Kai started to run for his life as the creatures were chasing him again. Soon, Kai took a left turn into a building and hid inside. The creatures ran passed him.  
"That was close..." Kai thought as he sighed with relief.

He looked around to find himself in the palace of Raji.  
"Good...I'm here...now to find Kaoru..." Kai thought.  
"Kai!!!"  
"And I'm starting to hear Kaoru's voice...I think I'm going to be sick..." Kai said.  
"KAI!!! OVER HERE!!"  
He turned around.   
"WOW...I'm not dreaming after all...Kaoru!"  
"Kai! I'm so glad you're alright..."  
"For now...Let's go back..."  
"Yea..."

After a while, Kaoru and Kai regrouped with Kyle and Kiara. Tyson and Hilary regrouped with the rest of the group. Shortly, the Hiwatari famliy regrouped with the rest of the gang. "Hey!!!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"TYSON!!!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
"You're alright Kaoru!!!" Max exclaimed.  
"Yea...it's nice to be back..."  
"It's not over yet!"  
Raji popped out of nowhere and stabbed Kai on the back.  
"Shit..." he muttered as he fell to the ground.  
"Kai!!!" everyone exclaimed.

Kai struggled to get up as Raji landed right behind him.  
"DIE HIWATARI!"  
"KAI!!!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
"KAI!"  
"DAD!!"  
Kai kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. (Dude...don't do this at home...)  
"Ouuu...." everyone said.  
"That should teach you to keep your objects to yourself..." Kai muttered.   
Tyson came over and carried the Hiwatari on his back.  
"Let's go..." Ray said.  
Everyone nodded in agreement.

Eventually, everyone found their way back. For their teen effect, they maintained as teens for a long time. Kai manage to hang on and lived to see his future generation grow up in style and the love of beyblading continued for a long time...

END OF STORY

AznVKai: Sorry...this last chapter was messed up....thanks for the reviews and I'll be back with another fan fic!


End file.
